legends_of_thanialfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanguard Army
I solem swear to undying loyalty to the King, Royal Family & the people of Vanguard kingdom, i also swear to aid & protect all allies of Vanguard Kingdom when ordered to & vanquish evil in all corner of Thanial where & whenever they may appear --Vanguard Military Oath History: Vanguard Army was established a few days after the founding of Vanguard Kingdom & Capital of Cerendar due to the hostile neighbours & the rising threat of Infernal Army. Gaylin made a Decree called Call To Arms & it do so all citizens at age of 10 and are fit have to do a 5 year standard service then choose if they want to continue & that cities can call people who are done with service to aid in the defense in case of an attack. Training: The Army is the backbone & most numerous branch of the Vanguard Military & are filled with men & women who are hungry for glory All who are age of 10 & able to join have to do so, they are first summoned to Recruit Center to test and if found fit, they meet up at Military Academy the next day at sunrise, the recruits are then sorted into branches they wish to join & then use the first 5 days to get to know each other. Then for the next 5 years, they train in Formations, Weapon Skills, Tactics, Physical, Martial Arts, History & Professions. A Vanguard Soldiers training is not considered complete untill he/she have been in a real battle and gotten a kill. Due to the massive threat from Bandits, Infernals & other hostile factions, The Vanguard Kingdom have adopted a militaristic rule. The Vanguard Army training is one of the worlds most vigorous & hard for any standard military. The recruits first battle performance is crucial to determine how skilled they are & if/or any change in branches, training & follow-up is needed. The Army stands fearless & reacts on a moment notice should enemy ever threaten their Royal Family, Kingdom or Citizens of Vanguard & allies. Formations: The Army is trained in Shieldwall and prefer that but uses other formations such as Square, Column, Coil, Herringbone & Wedge formations, all depending on situation. Equipment: The Vanguard Army is a Kingdom Issued Army, meaning all equipment a soldier use is Ordered by the Military & paid by the King. However recruits will only get paid after continuing their 5 year compulsory service. List of Equipment: Breastplate Tassets Helm Bracers Pauldrons Greaves Clothing Chainmail Tunic Shield Spear, Sword & Dagger Bow, Arrows & Quiver + Backpack with Saw, Pickaxe, Spade, Hammer, Tongs, Lantern, Wooden Dinner Plate, Knife, Spoon, Fork, Cup, Bottle of Milk, Water, Juice. Military Ranks: -Enlisted: Private Corporal Sergeant Staff Sergeant Master Sergeant -Officers: Captain Lieutenant Knight Captain Knight Lieutenant Knight Champion Colonel Marshal Grand Marshal General Wars, Battles & Major Events: -Founding of the Army (20AF 0021) -Infernal Incursion: Battle of Augul Village & Pikehall (20AF 4317 -4511) -Ystain Mountain Campaign (War): Battle of Charis, Oldentown, Pinecliff, Zarak'kil, Summerhill, Hillheight Fortress, Waylon's Pass & Royal Retreat (21AF 6791 - 6837) -Vassal Treason War: Defensive Battles: Ardent Watch, Judgement Post, Greenwild Forest, Augul Village, Pikehall, Conviction Garrison, Silverkeep, Hirothan Town, New Ordrense (21AF 9134 - 31 AF 5925) Offensive Battles: Gardekeep, Wicker, Reach Hold, Hoilen, Qdrast, Meyrena Woods, Meyrena City, Grand Gulch, Osprey Canyon, Clearwater Town, Aegenshire, Gold Forest, The Red Road, Nasckaralasch (21AF 6796 - 32AF 1881) -The Great River War: Battle of North-West Crossing, Grey Run, Wet Flow, Howling Forest, Dread Hold, The Glittering Flow, The Corpse Catcher, Slayers Fort, Infernal Wrath Quarter, Screaming Woods (49AF 2346 - 3759) -First Infernal Invasion of Vanguard Kingdom: Battle of Deflection Wall, Bulwark Keep, Pikehall, Strongwood Town, Rallyn, Retribution Fortress, Rallyn Forest, Strongwood Forest, Cerendar (61AF 3651 - 4378)